Geeky Kid With The Glasses
by SarahWuzHere
Summary: After a case in Chicago, Reid sees Morgan's sisters and mother again. Both sisters seem to develop a crush on the young Dr. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Set in Season 6
1. Not So Geeky Anymore

Today is my friend's birthday and yet I am taking the time to write a story. Yep, I'm that dedicated :P

So this story is about Morgan's family seeing Reid for the first time since the episode "Profiler, Profiled" It's NOT SLASH if you couldn't tell. Not that I have anything against gay people, writing slash is just not my thing. Sorry, I'm rambling a bit.

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Criminal Minds. If I did then the show would be a tad different (Gideon and Rossi would both be on the team. JJ would be there. Prentiss wouldn't be "dead" etc.)

Geeky Kid with the Glasses

It wasn't very often that the team had a case in Chicago, but when they did Morgan was always sure to visit his family. The BAU had just wrapped up a case and was leaving the next day so Morgan was at his Mom's place. He was a tad bit annoyed when his phone started ringing.

"Morgan." He said, answering his phone.

"And that's how Mr. FBI answers his phone." His sister, Sarah, said behind him. Derek waved her off.

"Hey Morgan, I was just wondering if you had that case file with you?" Reid asked.

"Yeah kid, it's in my suitcase. I can go grab it and bring it to the hotel." Morgan offered.

"No, that's fine. I'll just come pick it up. You're at your Mom's, right?" Reid double checked.

"Yeah, you probably already know where it is. Are you sure that you don't want me to bring it in?" Morgan wondered.

"I'm already out; I'll just come pick it up." Reid told him.

"At Starbuck's again?" Morgan laughed.

"Maybe…" Reid trailed off before hanging up.

"Guys, Reid's going to come pick up a file so if anyone knocks at the door, it's him." Morgan informed his family.

"Ok baby." Fran Morgan said, absentmindedly.

"Oh yeah, isn't he the young kid with the horrible glasses?" Desiree remembered. Derek laughed again. Boy, would they be surprised when they see Reid.

"That's the one." He answered.

Twenty minutes, Reid knocked on the door and was let in by Derek.

"Hey Pretty Boy, what took you so long?" Derek asked.

"Long line at Starbucks" Reid joked. "Actually I was just kind of walking around but I did go to Starbucks. Just couldn't resist."

"I had a feeling you'd be on a coffee run. Let me go grab that file. You can come in." Morgan offered.

"Sure, thank you." Reid walked in slowly, feeling like an outsider.

"Hello Dr. Reid." Fran greeted him.

"Hi Mrs. Morgan." he waved shyly. Sarah and Desiree were still in shock about how different he looked. Heck, he was hot now! They stood there in silence for a few minute until Morgan came back in the room.

"Sorry it took so long, it wasn't where I put it." Morgan apologized.

"It's fine. I'll look over this tonight." Reid told him.

"So in other words, you'll have it completely memorized in about a minute." Morgan teased.

"Does Garcia know that you're with your family? I'm sure she'd love to meet them." Reid threatened.

"Oh, you wouldn't" Morgan warned.

"Try me. You messed up my physics magic last time." Reid laughed.

"I knew I'd regret doing that." Derek muttered.

"I ought to get going, I need another coffee." Spencer smiled.

"Dr. Reid, why don't you stay for dinner?" Fran suggested.

"I'd hate to be a bother." Reid said.

"Nonsense, it'd be no problem at all." Fran grinned.

"Yeah Reid, you should stay." Morgan piped in.

"Only if it's no trouble." Reid objected.

"Now, why don't you take off your coat and you can sit with Derek and his sisters." Fran insisted. Reid took off his pea coat and thanked Mrs. Morgan for the invitation.

It was now that Sarah and Desiree finally got a better look at the young genius. He was wearing jeans and a purple dress shirt. His hair wasn't combed and he looked as if he hadn't shaved in a while.

"Could I use the bathroom fast? I think I had too much coffee." Reid chuckled.

"Sure sweetheart, second door on the left." Fran told him.

Once he was in the bathroom, Sarah looked at Desiree and grinned.

"What are you two all smiles and giggles about?" Derek wondered.

"Nothing, it's just when did he get so hot?" Desiree asked. Derek looked at her as if she had just said she saw a dinosaur.

"Please tell me that you two don't have a crush on Reid." He begged.

"Sorry, Big Brother. I hate to break it to you but he is smokin' hot." Sarah said.

"That is very true." Desiree agreed. Morgan groaned and put his face in his hands which made his little sisters laugh even more. Fran was in the kitchen laughing about the siblings' conversation.

"What'd I miss?" Reid asked coming out of the bathroom.

"You don't want to know." Morgan informed him

A/N: And there's the first chapter! Hope you liked it. The story will probably be around two or three chapters and then an epilogue. The next chapter will probably be up by Wednesday!

Love, Sarah


	2. Dinner: Gone Wrong

Sorry about the delay in writing, I fell ill Sunday. Actually I was sick while I was writing the first chapter but I kind of ignored it and then it got worse. And not to mention I had to sleep in the living room because my bedroom is being re-done!

Disclaimer: I can keep wishing but sadly Criminal Minds is not mine.

Dinner: Gone Wrong

After a lengthy conversation about movies and books, the Morgan siblings and Reid sat down to a nice, warm dinner.

"Wow, Mrs. Morgan, this looks wonderful." Reid told her.

"I must admit I did get some help from 'Taste of Home'" she confessed, smiling.

"Mom, I'm sure it tastes amazing." Derek complemented.

"What a suck up." Desiree kidded.

"You're all suck ups. Now that we have that settled, let's eat." Fran declared.

"So Dr. Reid, Derek tells you got shot recently?" Sarah remembered.

"I did actually. Almost two years ago, for that matter. And please just call me Spencer or Reid. 'Dr Reid' makes me feel like I'm being interviewed." He laughed. _Whoa, where did that come from? He's never this comfortable around the team. If he's flirting with my sisters…, _Derek thought.

"Where were you shot?" Desiree asked.

"My leg. I guess I just attract danger." Reid joked. _Funny, all my friends call me 'Danger'… weird,_ thought Desiree. She must have had an odd look on her face, because Derek looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"When does your team head back again?" Fran wondered.

"We leave in the morning." Derek informed her.

"Desiree and I were going to go see a movie tonight, if you would like to come, Spence." Sarah grinned. Derek turned and looked at Reid like he was going to suffocate Reid if he agreed.

"Oh, Derek, quit threatening Spence, it's just a harmless movie. You work with him and know he's a good man." Fran reminded him. Derek just grunted.

"Momma, do you know what happens in movie theaters?" Derek asked.

"Surprisingly, studies show that most people who live with their parents go to the movie theaters so they will know that there are other people in the room and they have a limited amount of intimacy. *" Reid rattled off. The table got crazy quiet before Desiree and Sarah started giggling.

"It's like a human version of Wikipedia." Sarah said between laughs. Reid blushed bright crimson. "I'm sorry, but it's true." She panted, holding her stomach a little bit. Her brother's face was priceless, to say the least.

"Sorry about her, I sometimes think she's taking some of Mom's medicine or something." Desiree apologized.

"It's ok, you should meet my family. And to answer your long forgotten question, I would love to go to the movies with you. Derek, you should come and invite Garcia." Spencer suggested.

"Who is this 'Garcia'?" Fran mused.

"She's one of our co-workers. She calls Derek her Dark Skinned Angel." Reid told them, without thinking.

"You are so dead when we get back to Quantico." Derek stated. Reid laughed, hoping he was just kidding.

"Derek, you should invite her! It could be like a date!" Desiree said.

"Thanks Reid." Derek muttered sarcastically. "Should I tell them about the time when you failed your arms re-qualification?"

"I'll just Garcia and she can come down here." Reid said, truing to look innocent. The woman laughed at the fact these two were just like brothers.

A/N: *I got this fact off of Wikipedia! [Which I don't own]

Sorry it's short, I'm slowly falling asleep. Next chapter should be up this weekend! Reviews make my day!  
>Love, Sarah<p> 


	3. Double Date? I Don't Think So

This chapter was supposed to be up yesterday but I was hanging out with my family. So here it goes.

Double Date? I Don't Think So..

Reid and the Morgan siblings were getting their tickets when they heard a voice behind them.

"Didn't even wait for me." Garcia joked.

"Sorry Baby Girl, but you were taking forever." Derek replied.

"You shouldn't have called on such short notice. I wanted to look good for my Chocolate Thunder." Garcia winked.

"Are they like this all the time?" Desiree whispered in Reid's ear.

"Every day." Reid whispered back. They both started laughing, until Derek glared at Reid, that is.

"Penelope Garcia, these are my sisters Desiree and Sarah." Derek told her.

"I'm finally meeting the other Dark Skinned Angels!" Garcia exclaimed. Derek chuckled at his little sisters' faces.

"Guys we should probably get inside. It looks like the movie's starting." Spencer pointed out.

"Are you going to correct _all _the mistakes in the movie?" Derek asked.

"It's not my fault the crew doesn't get their facts straight!" Spencer defended himself. They all walked in, Desiree and Sarah on either side of Reid and Derek and Penelope bringing up the back.

"Look's like Reid's smitten with your sisters." Garcia took notice.

"Better not be." Derek muttered.

"You're just over protective. Its better that it's Reid, and not just some random guy who wants to get in her pants." Garcia reminded him. Derek looked on front of him where Reid and his sisters were all laughing at something he said. They all looked so happy. He knew that Reid wasn't really Sarah's type but yet he had managed to get her to crush on him.

"Yeah, I guess it is better." Derek admitted.

After the movie they all walked to Mrs. Morgan's house and Spencer was in the process of walking the sister to the door while Derek was outside calling Garcia a cab.

"I had a good time." Spencer announced.

"I did too. You should come to Chicago more often." Desiree laughed.

"Sorry to be the party pooper but I'm going in the house. Be good, Derek's right outside." Sarah warned yet laughed.

"Maybe you should come to Quantico." Reid told Desiree.

"I think Derek may get suspicious. He's lived there for years and I think I've come to visit him once." She replied. "Or you could come to Chicago without Derek knowing."

Reid scoffed, "I work with a bunch of profilers. They would probably know that I was up to something. And Derek would have Garcia check my credit card records."

"Well that sucks."

"That's life. I should probably get going. I need to wake up early. I'll call you?" Spencer suggested.

"I would love that." Desiree said before standing up on her toes and kissing him on the lips. Spencer responded and wrapped his arms around her waist. They pulled apart smiling.

"Wow." Spencer breathed. Derek stood watching the two, wide eyed. _Where is my gun when I need it? _He thought. Deciding to break up their little moment, he cleared his throat. Spencer and Desiree turned to him, terrified and quickly unattached themselves.

"We were just um, ah-" Spencer started

"-Saying goodnight. Goodnight Spencer, I had a great time." Desiree finished walking quickly into the house.

"It's not what you think." Spencer said quickly to Derek.

"I'm pretty sure it is." Derek said smiling.

"Are you smiling? Oh no, you're planning on killing me, aren't you?" Spencer worried.

"No, I'm not, but only because my sister likes you. But if she didn't, you would have been dead once you kissed. And just so you know, you have my permission to date her. But if you hurt her in any way, I will break your neck so fast…" Derek trailed off. Spencer gulped.

"I think I'll just head back to the hotel." Spencer ran away.

Cm3 4ever

The next day the team, minus Morgan, was in the hotel foyer getting ready to leave. Morgan came in mumbling and closely followed by Desiree. Reid smiled while the rest of the team was wondering who she was.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Spencer asked.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." Desiree told him before quickly adding, "To you and Garcia" Spencer smirked and Derek groaned.

"What's wrong with him?" Garcia asked her.

"Oh, he's just mad that I came." Desiree smiled.

"Derek Morgan, you should be glad that you have such a nice sister!" Garcia smacked his arm. Desiree and Spencer laughed.

"Guys, we have to get going." Hotch told the agents.

"I should probably get a move on. I'll text you." Spencer said to Desiree before waving.

"I'll be waiting." She called out. Spencer turned back and smiled.

"I need a drink." Morgan murmured.

A/N: Epilogue should be up within the next two days! Thanks for reading! Please review

Love, Sarah


	4. Epilogue: Reid Is Going Down

Last chapter of the story! Then I'll probably update "Dr. Love" more and knowing me, I will probably come up with another story. Actually, I already have another idea brewing in my head. I really should write my list of ideas down. Too many to remember!

Disclaimer: Though I'm pretty sure it would end my constant complaining of what goes on in the show, I do not own Criminal Minds. (Also, I would just like to add that JJ is coming back! Whoo-hoo!)

Epilogue: Reid Is Going Down

The team had back from the case in Chicago for nearly two months and Reid and Desiree had still kept in touch. Reid even went to visit her for a week. Of course, all this went on without Derek's knowing.

Morgan was looking at his phone, smiling at some text he had just got.

"What are you smiling at?" Spencer asked.

"My mom and sisters are coming. In fact, their flight just got in and they're on their way here." Morgan explained. Reid nearly chocked on his coffee. He and Desiree still hadn't told Derek they were dating and yet she was coming to the BAU. _Oh, I am _so _dead,_ Reid thought.

"Are you ok? You look like you just peed yourself." Prentiss observed.

"I'm fine, just a little on edge. Didn't get much sleep last night." He lied, avoiding the stare Morgan was giving him.

"Reid?" Morgan said quietly.

"Um, yes?" Reid asked nervously. He had a feeling that Morgan was going to tell him to stay away from Desiree.

"Would you like to go with us to dinner tonight? My mom wants to know." Morgan hoped. Reid wasn't expecting that. He figured that it would probably be the best time to tell Derek about him dating Desiree. After all, there would be too many witnesses for Derek to murder him.

"Sure, I would love to." Reid replied, happy that Derek still had no idea.

"And I'm pretty sure Desiree wants to see you again." Derek whispered. Reid stayed silent, not wanting anything to slip about his recent trip to Chicago. If Derek knew what had happened while Reid was there….

"Your sister has a thing for Reid?" Prentiss wondered, laughing.

"I guess so." Derek replied. "You can ask her because here she comes now." Fran, Sarah, and Desiree all came through the glass doors looking for Morgan.

"Hey guys!" Morgan called out excitedly.

"Hey big brother!" Desiree said, giving him a hug. She pulled back and waved at Reid. He smiled and waved back, trying not to drop any hints.

"Prentiss, could you get everyone in the conference room so they can meet my wonderful family?" Morgan asked nicely.

"It'd be my pleasure. Nice to see you again, Mrs. Morgan." Emily smiled and walked off.

"And you guys already know Reid." Morgan muttered.

"Hi Spencer." Desiree grinned.

"Hi Des," Reid responded, also grinning. Sarah smiled, looking between the couple. Derek just looked confused.

/Criminal Minds forever!/

Five short minutes later, the team was all gathered in the conference room, smiling and chatting with the Morgan family. Garcia had immediately seized Mrs. Morgan and asked her if she had any embarrassing pictures of Derek with her.

After a short while of talking, Mrs. Morgan announced that it was time to leave for their hotel.

"Hey, Spence, are we still on for dinner Friday night?" Desiree asked. Reid cast a sideways glance at Derek, who looked murderous.

"Yeah, I'll see you at seven." Reid answered. Desiree responded with a soft peck on the lips. The team looked from the kissing couple to Morgan who looked absolutely infuriated.

"I better get going. See you tonight." Desiree said before exiting with her sister and mom.

"Reid?" Derek said.

"Yes?"

"You better start running." Derek stated. Reid ran out of the room pulling his gun out of the holster.

"He is going to be way more than dead." Derek muttered pulling a knife out of his show.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I'm thinking about doing a sequel. Maybe, just maybe…

Please review, my furry friends! Oh geez, I'm starting to sound like Garcia.

Love, Sarah


End file.
